Akatsuki Life
by Jessicagggi
Summary: One normal girl, who dies, lives, then dies again in a sense. What's going to happen when the Akatsuki rule the world? Warning lots of bad language.
1. Chapter 1

**Akatsuki life-my dream world**

**

* * *

Warning:** May contain foul language, if you do not like, do not read. Also, I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters other than my OC.

* * *

My note: If you want to reveiw I'd be greatful, mind you, I'm transferring this off of my profile on quizilla with some new content. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Dammed Akatsuki

I live on Earth like people do. One stupid day, I decided to run down an ally because it was getting dark but as I did, I got into a little bit of trouble. This guy at the end stood over a girl's dead body. I froze. He looked happy, insanely happy. I assumed he murdered her, and I was in the same ally! I went to run, but he spotted me and stopped me. In the end, I wasn't found with the other girl until it was too late. So I had bled to death, too frightened to move, too weak to speak.

I woke up somewhere soft. With absolutely no recollection of whom I was. Randomly I decided to stand and walk around for a while, the place was just white. Suddenly a blindingly brilliant white light appeared, surprisingly I stood staring. It spoke, 'you are now an angel whom will be reborn, you will have all your memories back' I then lost consciousness.

* * *

3 years later:

I woke, in a new body. 'How long have I slept' I asked myself. Some strange lady was making baby faces at me and kept saying 'Say Mommy'. In my rage, I said surprisingly calmly 'Stop making those stupid baby faces at me, I'm not some kid.' She fainted.

* * *

13 years later:

Okay being sixteen again was more than weird, I finished college and university early due to the fact I achieved early entry at the age of 10 so it's nothing special. Oh and did I forget to mention a little fact, that the Akatsuki rule the world…

I get bored a lot I have nothing to do every day, but to sit in the house all day. Today I decided to go get some ice-cream, thankfully no one decided to shut down the ice-cream parlors. I bought a chocolate, banana and toffee ice-cream. In this life time, I faint to find myself in the white place, wingless. This time the light appeared, less blindingly, to tell me that I am demoted, wingless, and I have to destroy the Akatsuki, just bloody perfect! After that, I awoke to find myself with ice-cream all over my face, I didn't ever even use my wings, it's so bloody unfair that I lost them! So in my state of piss-me-off-and-I'll-rip-you-to-shreds two Akatsuki members appeared. The ever so Emo King Itachi, with his fishy friend Kisame entered. Shark man being the only idiot to speak said 'you have to come with us leader wants to speak with you.'

Being in the state I was, I stood and said 'I don't give a fuck what you're damned leader wants with me, and if you don't like it leave!' then suddenly I fainted again, I mean seriously, what the fuck is the light trying to do!


	2. Angel? What's going on!

Akatsuki Life

* * *

Chapter 2- Angel? What's going on?

Author note: Yeah you know the drill, I don't own Naruto, warnings about OC-ness, And thanks to everyone who has supported my story to get me to write more! ^.^

* * *

I wake to find myself in a pitch black room, not really caring where I was, I shouted 'let me out of this God dammed room before I bust the door down and kill you all!' When the door opened, I walked out feeling like I could strangle someone. I end up in their lounge, their bloody lounge! All of them were sitting along all of the couches, but Tobi the lollipop. As I got angrier, I yelled 'What the fuck are you staring at!'

Then Pein, being the pain in the ass decides to speak 'I am forcing you to join Akatsuki'

'Your baka friends mustn't have told you I don't want to be here!' I yelled.

Pein didn't care a bit. 'Too bad, we have gone to the trouble of tracking you so you're staying.'

I said 'No I won't…'

Pein first pointed to me, and spoke to Itachi 'Take her to her room.'

I almost growled at him, I was so pissed. 'Fuck this, I'm leaving.'

Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan, trapping me in his world as they dragged me off. In his world, he was constantly stabbing me, and then more Itachi's would appear, and begin to stab me. I fainted from exhaustion.

Next morning, I found myself tied to the bed, something that would be rather unusual, but I chose not to react, except for pulling at them, turns out they were chakra strings they are nearly impossible to snap. Then getting bored, I stop, to look around my room. It was pretty awesome, being black and midnight blue, with a fluffy carpet and a window. Near the window, there was a wardrobe, next to that a set of draws, and a four poster double bed with black silk sheets and black pillow cases. The floor had a black carpet, the walls were a mix of black on some parts and blue on others. I could also see two doors in the room, one that probably lead to the outside and the other that probably lead to a bathroom.  
Before I couldn't feel my wrists bleeding, but I sure as hell could now. Now how could this get any worse!

Starting to feel dizzy, I laughed as Pein entered my room because he looked fuzzy. He asked 'what are you laughing at?'' I just kept laughing, both from the fact that he sure did look fuzzy, I was bleeding, was thirsty and hungry. 'Why struggle so much? I'll get Kakuzu to fix that, but next time you're on your own.' Again, I couldn't say much, when suddenly my belly rumbled. I am starving! Forgetting all of my courage from earlier, all of my strength, it all disappeared. I wondered what I was here for, why I was here, or is it because they found out about my past… When suddenly Kakuzu walked in with his 'medical kit' he pulled up a chair next to me and made a chakra thread to close my wrists. Being who I am, I jump as I am extremely scared of needles. Not talking to me, he takes off one of the ropes, pulls on my wrist, and begins to sew it back up, as I begin to fidget making it worse on myself. I felt as though I would die, rather than being healed by this. After he finished with both wrists, he gave me a pill to take, but I wouldn't take it so he forced it down my throat. Soon after, I fall asleep.

After a week or so, still tied down, starving like I hadn't eaten in years, my belly rumbled again. When I managed to view my room, Pein was sitting beside my bed eating! I stared at him, then growled at him. Being the torturous person he is, he asked 'You want one?' I sat there considering it when my belly rumbled again, so he left. It was a half hour or so later before he walked into my room with the apple, and he cut it. He untied my ropes and my arms fell, he grabbed my waist and shoved me to the end of my bed where it met the wall. I was now sitting up, and he fed me my apple.

3 days later- after eating properly I was ok again, I still wasn't allowed out my room, and was still tied up when alone. Pein hadn't told me to what extent he wanted me for. It after a week had passed, Pein finally told me why I was here 'We are keeping you here for one reason, it's because we need an Angel to join us.'


	3. I will NEVER tell!

Akatsuki life

-Chapter 3 – I will never tell!

**Author note:** _I decided making this look different would make it easier to ignore, _I DON'T OWN NARUTO, _back to my point, thanks for reading, sorry it took me so long to update, I've been a little busy. It's slightly shorter than I had first realized, sorry._

* * *

I glared at him with a passion and screamed, 'I am not an angel, and if I was I would have escaped!'

He came up to the bed tauntingly, and grabbed me by the neck. 'We'll see your wings soon enough, so enjoy your time until then.'

'I would tell you if it would get me out of this, but there is no fucking way that I know' I squeaked out, as I was losing oxygen.

'Just so that you know, we already have a plan…' he then let go of my neck.

'Won't work, nothing will, so fuck off will you…' I said as I was trying to catch my breath.

'Well we'll see, seeing as you have no idea what we're up to' he turned and just as he left, at the door he said 'There's more to you than that and I know it, I will get you to tell me', He slammed the door and locked it.

I sat there in silence; jeez they left me to think a whole lot now didn't they. Like about how they are going to 'bring out my wings' when they don't even know me. Even though I try to sound tough, I am actually quite scared of some things which I'd rather leave unmentioned. I walked slowly to the bathroom, and noticed that the door didn't have any locks. I took a shower, and then I went into my room with only a towel on, to find the whole bloody Akatsuki ( sitting around lazily might I add) in my room.

I didn't say anything though I felt like screaming at them, but I didn't. Pain being the boss as always, showed his 'strength' and threw me against a wall. Paralyzed, I glared at him the best that I could as he walked over, and knelt down to pick me up. Then he threw me into another wall, across the other side of the room. "Worthless scum" he called me.

"Yea, says the leader of the group of worthless scum." I retorted.

Pain stopped and stared at me, he looked like he was going to laugh, and that's exactly what he did, he and the whole Akatsuki burst out laughing. "That's the best you could come up with" he laughed out.

I said "Why are you laughing at me! It's not funny!" Pain told Kisame to put me back onto my bed, and then left with the rest of the Akatsuki. "You want to know something Kisame, I hate sharks so if you don't mind, leave!" After my temporary paralysis wore off, I dragged myself in much discomfort onto my bed, and laughed. I was a fallen, like Lucifer, but no way near as powerful, and then if I am fallen, do I still have wings? I should guess not. Finally realizing Kisame had not left I shouted at him "Go away!" Kisame glared at me, picked me off my bed, and kneed me in the gut then he twisted my already broken arm until it snapped out of place. "How far is your organization willing to go for someone like me huh?" I said coughing up blood, "you're all willing to waste your time on me? I'm not worth it" smiling at him.

"Leader thinks you're worth it, though the rest of us question him" he dropped me on my bad arm, and left the room. I forced my arm back into place, trying not to move too much as I did. My vision then began to blur as I was consumed by the darkness.


	4. Tests

Chapter 4

Tests?

You know the usual disclaimer, I don't own anything BUT my character. I will probably update this chapter later.

* * *

Waking up to the overly bright sunrise, and a room full of spiders, I leaped out of my sheets too frightened to scream, as I noticed very distinct piousness spiders. I screamed again, pushing all the spiders off of me. In my haste, I managed to notice, two large spiders, hanging from the ceiling, about to hop down on me and munch on me. Running into the bathroom, barely dodging the mass of evil spiders, I hopped into the shower. Paranoid, I looked around, then started the shower.

After my long shower, I peeked out of the door, to check for the spiders. I walked into my room calmly, and changed, then I checked the door, it was unlocked.

'That's a little odd' I walked down the halls, going deeper into the crevices and rocks, completely lost, I walked towards the sounds of their voices. I could only make out bits of it as I was getting closer.

'We…killed'

'All…dead'

'Friends….family…relatives….'

Then as I put my ear to the door, something exploded, disorientating me, I ran off down the hall. My heart beat was so loud, I couldn't think, I couldn't find my way back, and the, oh so nice leader decided to make an appearance. In my state of shock, I ran right into him.

"Seems like you heard our conversation" he stared emotionlessly, so much so, I couldn't sit still.

'I didn't! I swear!' Suddenly I felt weightless, no movement seen, I went right into the wall, most damage being absorbed by my spine, I could barely move, regaining some movement, I ducked out of the way, and ran off. After a lot of luck, I managed to find the door outside, ripping it open, I forced myself to keep moving.

I made it finally to some lake, it was nice, but I was in a rush, so I ran towards the dock, and then hid under it, panting, I checked my surroundings, silent, smelt like dirt and fish, felt soft, looked dark. Calming myself, I relaxed. Suddenly, I heard a splash, eyes shooting open, I turned to suddenly be pulled under the water. I started losing the feeling in my legs as I went deeper into the cold lake. Someone was pulling me down, but I couldn't think of whom, I was losing consciousness fast. Kicking with all my might, I shot my gaze around myself, inside the lake I was surrounded by sharks, weather they were elemental or real, I couldn't tell, but this was Kisame's doing.


End file.
